


Drops of Fallen Stars

by Goldenlillyfandomstuck



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Fanfiction, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Tension, sorry if its bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenlillyfandomstuck/pseuds/Goldenlillyfandomstuck
Summary: There's a new farmer in town and Shane is about as happy as a crushed cockroach. Then again, what's new? Then this farmer turns out to be an ass like him and he doesn't get any happier.I'm not really good at summaries I'm sorry





	1. Hate at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I'm Arrow and this is my first fanfiction. I hope you give me the time of day and take a look at it. It's not much now but I hope with constructive criticism and feedback it'll become something big.

Shane took a deep breath as he stood in the Stardrop Saloon. He held a mug of beer in his  
hands, taking swigs from it every so often as he allowed his mind to wander. This was the only time he allowed himself to think of things besides telling the people in town to piss off or hit the road. Beer brought out the best in him, most considered. He was constantly an ass to everyone who wasn't his goddaughter, Jas and he wasn't exactly social in the first place.

Where had his mind been going with this train of thought? Oh well he'd already forgotten due to the alcohol in his system.

As his mind wandered quickly, it wandered to the talk of the town. There was a new farmer. He hadn't met him or her or whoever it had been who moved into the old ranch just north of his Aunt Marnie 's house. He'd heard Marnie speak of their arrival. He hadn't even been here a full year and there was already someone new.

His train of thought ended there as the door opened and he saw an unfamiliar face.

It was a female. Her hair was about as red as a ripe cherry, flowing down like a waterfall and her eyes were a crystal blue. Her skin was pale, but he could tell from the tank top she wore that she her arms were more tan the the rest of her from the farmers tan. She had a piercing on her left nostril and she wore glasses. Not like Doc Harvey's glasses though. Hers were smaller and suited her face more than Doc's glasses would have. The frames were rectangular and they were as red as her hair, if not a couple shades darker. Already he found her presence aggravating. In his eyes, she looked like she was trying too hard to be cool.

Must be the new farmer. He scowled immediately and rolled his eyes as they made eye contact. Great he'd socialized for the day.

He set his money down on the counter, thanked Gus and Emily for the drinks and walked out, intentionally knocking into the new farmer.

“Watch where you're going, fucker.” Came the feminine voice. Great. Now he had a competitor for local asshole.


	2. A Little Authors Note

Hey Guys! Arrow here. I just to make a quick note before I continue on,

I apologize for leaving any readers hanging for as long as I did because things came up that were out of my control. However, I have a ton of school breaks coming up and I will have more of an opportunity to keep this going but it will not wind up going as I had originally Planned. I have read many other fanfictions(both for Stardew and other things) and I may wind up making a couple of major and minor tweaks to my original plot. This will still be Stardew Shane/Female Farmer but there will be some...ideas pulled from other things as well such as RWBY, Eragon etc. I may wind up making this its own story as part of its own little universe, but I am still unsure as of late. 

If you have some feedback on how I am contemplating changing this up or how I should change it up, message me on quotev @mygenderisfxxkyou, Kik at mygenderisfxxkyou or on here at your own convienience. If any Stardew Authors have any sort of ideas or constructive criticism, please message me for that as well.

Arrow Out


End file.
